Atlas (city)
:For the other uses of "Atlas", see ''Atlas (disambiguation). '''Atlas' is the capital and largest city in the Kingdom of Atlas. It sits on a floating island above the City of Mantle, the former capital of the kingdom. It is the location of Atlas Academy. Description Atlas is a large metropolitan city in the Kingdom of Atlas, sitting atop a floating island above the city of Mantle. The city is extremely advanced, with towers and skyscrapers of all sizes being visible at a distance, all seemingly with a blue color scheme to them. Atlas is seen having platforms on the underside of the floating island, and Atlas Academy is situated at the center of the city. There is a massive hill to one side of the city, atop of which is the Schnee Manor.City of Atlas concept art (Labeled in the bottom right) To the bottom of the floating city, the district of Old Mantle is seen above a massive airport. Farmlands are seen to either side of Old Mantle. City of Atlas concept art (Labeled in the bottom right) The entire city appears to be surrounded by a Hard-Light barrier that is being projected by forked spires stationed around the perimeter of the floating island. Additionally, large train rails in the form of rings circling around allow for mass public transportation. The tracks are projected by large towers, using Hard-Light Dust. Weston T. Jones' Twitter The Atlas Broadcast Network serves as a major news service for the Kingdom, frequently used in both Atlas itself and in Mantle. The Lance of Liberty, which uses the Lancer Grimm as their company's emblem, along with the Atlas Eye are two additional news services. They are all first seen in "Sparks". Directly under Atlas, in the center of the floating landmass, the military keeps various facilities in a spiral connected to the city's anchors. Affectionately nicknamed "The Donut", this is where Fria is kept in the Atlas Medical Facility, officially known as the "M3" (or Maiden Medical Tower 3).Atlas "Donut" concept art (Labeled in the bottom left) Landing bays are seen within the Donut. History Following the Great War, the people of Mantle needed a new symbol of hope, which the city of Atlas provided. Soon, Atlas cast a shadow over Mantle, becoming the face of its kingdom. This also became more literal, when an incarnation of Ozma suggested to use the Relic of Creation to raise Atlas off the ground. By the current time, the public story for Atlas being kept afloat is due to Gravity Dust. Trivia *Its name is likely a reference to Atlas, a Titan in Greek mythology who was punished for opposing the Olympians by being made to hold up the sky for all eternity. It could also be a reference to Atlas as a large map, similar in symbolism to other Academy names such as Beacon Academy and Signal Academy. *The city was described by Miles Luna as "futuristic New York city, if it were developed by Apple".| RWBY Live from Remnant References Category:Atlas Category:Settlements